Be A Good Daddy
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: Usaha Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki untuk mengembalikan apa yang hilang dari anaknya.. kalau jelek maaf ya. Saya termasuk baru di sini.


HOLLAAAAAA...

Saya datang minna...(Digebukin readers). Emm... Ya ini fic saya yang bertema (lagi-lagi) family. Ada yang bosen? Ya mudah-mudahan gak ya. Okelah langsung aja

Disclamer: Bleach punya saya (di gebukin Bleach FC). Huweeeee...Iya-iya.. TITE KUBO

By : Rinko 'n' Raiko Kurochiki

WARNING:

lebayness, aneh bin ajaib, Cannon (?), Don't like don't read, tekan tombol close bagi yg gak suka

Ichigo POV

'ayahhhhhhhhh'

DEG

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak karuan seperti biasanya aku seperti sungguh, perasaan ini mengganguku. Aku melirik jam yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan ku, pukul 11. Ini belum saatnya jam istirahat. Tapi, aku khawatir pada mengatakan bahwa yuki dalam bahaya. Apa... Aku harus melihatnya. Tapi, bukankah rukia bersamanya. Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

Tok.. Tok..

''Masuklah.''

''Maaf Kurosaki-san, Ada laporan hasil pemeriksaan pasien yang harus anda tanda tangani.'' Seorang suster membawakanku laporan pasienku.

''Em.. Bawa kemari.''

Segera kutanda tangani laporan pemeriksaan tersebut. Namun sebelum ku raih pulpen ku , ku lihat ada yang mendobrak pintu ruanganku.

''Kurosaki...''

''I... ishida ke.. kenapa kau tampak tergesa-gesa?'' ucapku terbata

''Yu.. yuki.. putrimu... dia tertabrak mobil. Dan sekarang sedang ada di UGD.''

Bohong.. Ini bohongkan. Yuki...

Segera aku berlari menuju UGD yang terletak tak jauh dari ruanganku. Saat tiba di UGD, ku lihat oyaji, yuzu, karin, dan rukia sedang menanti di ruang tunggu. Dapat ku lihat wajah rukia yang sembab dengan tatapan kosongnya yang menatap dinding rumah sakit di hadapanya. Segera ku hampiri rukia yang masih terpaku dalam lamunannya tersebut

''Ru.. rukia.''

Rukia memandangku dengan tatapan kosongnya. Matanya benar-benar menatapku dengan kosong. Seakan-akan rohnya telah hilang dari raganya. Segera ku raih tanganyanya yang masih bersimbah darah tersebut. Mungkin ini adalah darah Yuki. Dingin.. Tangannya benar-benar dingin.

''I.. ichi.''

''Apa yang terjadi?'' ucapku sepelan mungkin. Kulihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang indah itu. Sedetik kemudian air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

''Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya berlari sendirian. Seharusnya aku yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang. Aku ibu yang bodoh.''

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?''

''S.. saat itu..''

FLASHBACK

Normal POV

''ibuuuuuu...''

Seorang gadis kecil berlari ke araj seorang wanita yang berperawakan mungil. Dengan menggunakan Dress lucu berwarna pink gadis itu tampak anggun dan cantik. Rukia, wanita dengan wajah manis tersebut menangkap tubuh putri kecilnya.

''halo sayang. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini, hem ?'' tanya rukia seraya menggendong putri kecilnya yang berusia 3 tahun tersebut.

''menyenangkan sekali, bu. Banyak teman-teman yang mengajak yuki bermain tadi.'' Ujar yuki dengan riangnya.

Mendengar jawaban putrinya tersebut rukia tersenyum senang dan mencubit pipi yuki gemas.

''yokatta ne. Oh iya, ibu ada kabar gembira untuk yuki.'' Ujar Rukia seraya tersenyum

Yuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika rukia mengatakan bahwa ada kabar gembira untuknya. Melihat kerutan di dahi putri kecilnya tersebut membuat rukia terkekeh pelan. Kerutan ini mengingatkannya pada suaminya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuki untuk membisikkan kabar gembira tersebut. Dan tebak seperti apa reaksi bocah 3 tahun itu ketika mendengar berita tersebut. Yuki segera turun dari gendongan ibunya dan berteriak riang.

''yeeeeyyy... benarkah ayah sudah pulang dari bekerja, bu ?'' teriak yuki senang

Rukia menganggukan kepalanya. Yukipun semakin melonjak girang.

Yuki sangat dekat dengan Ichigo. Saat Ichigo akan berangkat untuk keluar kota sekitar 2 minggu lalu, Yuki sampai tidak mau makan dan mogok berbicara pada siapapun. Rukia saat itu sempat bingung harus bagaimana. Namun setelah di bujuk oleh Ichigo bahwa saat dia pulang akan membawakan oleh-oleh boneka wakame taishi, Yuki sedikit demi sedikit merelakan Ichigo untuk pergi dinas keluar kota.

Dan ya beginilah reaksi Yuki ketika mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya telah pulang dari dinas. Seperti orang yang akan bertemu dengan artis favoritnya. Sadar bahwa ada yang di lupakan, bocah 3 tahun itu menghampiri ibunya

''ne ibu, sekarang ayah ada di mana ?'' tanya bocah 3 tahun itu dengan semangat.

Rukia mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan putrinya dan mengacak-acak lembut rambut raven putrinya tersebut.

''ayah ada di rumah sakit. Apa.. Yuki mau ke sana ?'' Ujar rukia tersenyum lembut. Mendengar ajakan ibunya tersebut, Yuki segera mengangguk cepat.

''baiklah. Ayo''

Dengan riangnya Yuki berlari menuju ke Rumah Sakit, tempat ayahnya bekerja. Melihat putrinya yang berlari dengan riangnya membuat Rukia sedikit cemas. Jalanan saat ini di padati oleh banyaknya mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Apalagi, Yuki masih kecil. Belum terlalu mengerti jalanan. Dengan sedikit berteriak Rukia memperingatkan gadis kecilnya tersebut.

''Yuki jangan berlari.'' Ujar Rukia khawatir

''Iya ibu.''

Tepat saat Yuki akan berlari menyebrang tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rukia yang melihat hal itu berteriak histeris pada Yuki.

''YUKI AWAS !''

Brakk... Mobil tersebut langsung menghantam tubuh Yuki yang langsung terkapar bersimbah darah. Rukia membelalakan matanya melihat tubuh putrinya yang telah bersimbah darah. Orang-orang banyak yang berkumpul melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai Rukia menghampiri tubuh putrinya tersebut. Di bawanya tubuh putrinya tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Deru nafasnya benar-benar tidak teratur. Dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu Yuki, Rukia mencoba memanggil nama putrinya.

''Yuki.. bangun sayang.''

Tidak ada jawaban. Matanya tetap tertutup. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari putrinya tersebut, membuat Rukia mengguncangkan bahu Yuki dengan agak kasar.

''Yuki ayo bangun. Jangan seperti ini sayang. Yuki... YUKIIII.''

Rukia menangis histeris dengan mendekap tubuh putrinya. Mata hazel putrinya tidak lagi terlihat. Mata hazel indah itu sudah tertutup rapat. Mata hazel yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai mata indah ke-2 setelah milik suaminya kini telah tertutup.

Banyak orang yang menatap miris kejadian tersebut. Namun ada juga yang dengan tergesa-gesa menghubungi ambulans untuk menyelamatkan nyawa bocah tersebut

FLASHBACK END

Ichigo Pov

Dengan menarik rambutnya frustasi Rukia mulai menyalahkan dirinya atas peristiwa yang menimpa putri kami

''Aku memang bodoh, bodoh, bodohhhh. Kenapa dia bisa kubiarkan berlari sendirian. Kenapa!''

Segera kupeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut. Rukia masih berteriak histeris menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Yuki. Melihatnya yang seperti ini membuatku seperti manusia yang tidak berguna. Apa yang terjadi dengan Putriku pun adalah kesalahanku juga. Aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pada akhirnya waktu untuk bersama putriku pun tidak ada. Aku memang pantas di hukum.

Ichigo POV end

#Rin_Iko#

Setelah menunggu selama 1 jam, Akhirnya pintu UGD terbuka. Ishida Ryuken keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang menujukan kelegaan. Segera Ichigo dan Rukia menghampiri dokter yang merupakan ayah dari Uryuu Ishida tersebut.

''Bagaimana keadaan putriku, Ishida-san?'' Tanya ichigo dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

''Operasinya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja, sekarang ini keadaanya kritis. Aku akan terus memantau Yuki dengan ekstra. Aku akan memindahkannya keruang khusus.''

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Ichigo dan yang lainnya tidak mampu berkata apapun.

''Baiklah.'' Sela isshin menjawab

Para perawat segera memindahkan Yuki ke dalam ruang perawatan khusus. Saat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dapat terlihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Ichigo yang memeluk Rukia menatap sendu wajah putrinya yang sekarang bisa di bilang sedang koma.

Karin terus mendekap Yuzu. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menangisi kejadian yang menimpa keponakannya. Sedangkan Isshin, hanya mampu berdoa demi kesembuhan cucu tercintanya tersebut.

Rukia terus menatap sendu putrinya yang terbaring koma di luar ruangan khusus tersebut. Selama 3 hari ini, ia terus menatap sendu wajah putri mungilnya tersebut. Air matanya tidak lagi mau keluar. Mungkin air matapun tidak mampu menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini. Bila ia bisa menggantikan posisi putrinya sekarang, ia pasti dengan suka rela akan menggantikannya. Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya. Sebagai seorang shinigami pun ia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Saat kejadian itu, ia terlampau kalut. Seperti ada makhluk yang menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah ibu yang paling gagal. Tidak mampu menjaga putri kecilnya.

Kakaknya, Byakuya juga sudah berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa Yuki akan baik-baik saja. Namun, Rukia mempunyai firasat bahwa ini tidak akan mudah untuk di jalani.

Sekarang ini Byakuya sedang kembali ke Soul Society untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelahnya Ia akan kembali untuk ikut melihat perkembangan keponakan mungilnya tersebut.

Rukia mendekati kaca transparan yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan putrinya. Di sentuhnya kaca tersebut dengan tatapan sendunya. Sampai detik ini Yuki belum mau membuka matanya.

''Sayang, Ibu mohon buka matamu. Ibu ada disini sayang. Ibu mohon buka matamu.'' Ucap Rukia lirih.

Dari kejauhan, Ichigo menatap sendu Rukia yang terus memandangi wajah putrinya. Ini yang ke-2 kalinya Ichigo melihat wajah sedih Rukia. Dulu, Rukia akan selalu berkata bahwa ''jangan pernah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Cukup khawatirkan dirimu sendiri.'' Namun sekarang, Ichigo benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi Rukia. Selama 3 hari ini Rukia terus menolak makanan yang di bawakan oleh siapapun. Tidak terkecuali dirinya. Yang Rukia lakukan hanya memandangi Yuki dengan tatapan sendunya. Sesekali Rukia akan menangis terisak.

Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia terus begini. Dengan langkah perlahan Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang masih setia menatap wajah putrinya. Di sentuhnya perlahan bahu istrinya tersebut.

''Rukia.''

Tidak ada respon. Rukia masih tetap menatap Yuki.

''hey, ayo kita makan.'' Ajak Ichigo seraya menarik tangan mungil istrinya. Dengan gesit Rukia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo.

''Aku tidak lapar.'' Ujar Rukia dengan masih menatap Yuki.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Selalu begini jika ada yang mengajaknya makan. Rukia akan selalu menolak siapapun yang mengajaknya makan. Ichigo kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia.

''Tapi kau belum makan selama 3 hari ini kan. Kau juga belum tidur.''

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Kesabaran Ichigo sudah benar-benar di uji 3 hari ini oleh istrinya. Rukia akan terus seperti ini jika kemauannya benar-benar kuat. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan makan kalau Yuki sudah sadar. Tapi.. mana ada orang bodoh yang mau makan sampai menunggu pasien yang sadar dari koma. Ichigo rasa ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan istrinya selama 3 hari ini.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan kuat.

''Sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini. APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUH DIRIMU SENDIRI, HAH.''

Rukia tetap tidak bergeming ketika suara Ichigo memekakan telinganya. Melihat kediaman Rukia membuat Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia.

''Dengar, Di sini bukan hanya kau yang merasa sedih. Aku, oyaji, yuzu, karin, byakuya dan teman-teman yang lain juga merasa sedih dengan keadaan Yuki. Kau..''

''apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu, Ichi ?'' Rukia memotong omongan Ichigo.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo menatap mata istrinya tersebut.

''Apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya hatiku melihat putriku yang sedang terbaring koma ?''

Ichigo menghela nafas mendengar perkataan yang ia benci dari Rukia. Dia akan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Di pejamkannya mata hazelnya tersebut demi meredam rasa amarah yang sedikit meluap.

'' Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi... Apakah dengan menyiksa dirimu kau akan puas. Kau tidak bisa terus begini.''

''Sudah kuduga kau memang tidak aku harus menyiksa diriku sendiri SELAMA ITU BISA MEMBUAT YUKI KEMBALI, MATI PUN AKU MAU.''

''CUKUP RUKIA !''

Rukia membelalakan matanya mendengar Ichigo yang berteriak seperti itu. Mata Ichigo juga sekarang berkilat penuh amarah menatap dirinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Ichgo menatapnya penuh amarah seperti ini. Benar-benar menakutkan.

''Ada apa ini ?''

Ishida yang melihat pertengkaran mereka mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia di susul Inoue yang tengah menggendong bayi berumur 9 bulan, buah cintanya dengan Ishida yang tengah tertidur lelap.

''ada apa ichigo kun, Rukia chan ?' tanya orihime mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

''kau tanyakan saja pada Rukia. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi pada seseorang yang tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU SUKA.''

Ichigo segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ishida hanya mampu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat ichigo yang seperti itu. Sementara Orihime menatap sendu Rukia yang tertunduk menangis terisak.

''Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan ?'' Cemas Orihime mencoba menanyakan keadaan Rukia.

''A- aku-aku..''

Brukk.. tepat sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya tubuhnya serasa melayang dan akhirnya kesadarannya pun hilang. Orihime yg melihat itu terbelalak kaget dan berteriak histeris.

''RUKIA –CHAN!''

Ishida yang mendengar teriakan Orihimepun langsung berbalik dan membelalakan matanya.

''A.. astaga.. Sadarlah Rukia-san. KUROSAKI !''

Mendengar namanya di panggil Ichigo segera membalikan tubuhnya cepat. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat Rukia yang pingsan.

''RUKIA''

Segera ia berlari menghampiri Istrinya dan membawanya ke ruang perawatan terdekat.

#Rin_Iko#

Ryuuken menghela nafas panjang setelah memeriksa keadaan Rukia. Ichigo yang masih senantiasa menggenggam tangan istrinya bertanya pada dokter seniornya tersebut.

''Bagaimana keadaan Rukia, Ishida-san ?''

''Kelelahan dan kehabisan cairan. Untuk sementara selama seminggu ini biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Jangan biarkan Rukia memikirkan apapun.'' Ucap ryuuken dengan wajah serius

''Baik, Ishida-san. Arigatou.''

''em. Sama-sama. Aku permisi.''

Ishida Ryuuken keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut di susul Uryuu Ishida, & Orihime yang keluar dari ruang perawatan juga. Ichigo masih tetap menemani Rukia seraya menggenggam tangan istri mungilnya tersebut.

Berulang kali Ichigo mengecup tangan wanitanya tersebut. Hal yang begitu sepele tetapi memiliki banyak arti. Rukia seperti ini juga karena ichigo yang terlalu keras padanya. Padahal selama ini, ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Rukia seperti ini. Walaupun dulu mereka sering adu mulut, tetapi tidak pernah sedikitpun ichigo membentak Rukia seperti tadi. Apalagi sekarang ini mereka sedang di beri cobaan yang begitu berat oleh Kami-Sama. Seharusnya Ichigo tau hal itu.

Dengan masih menggenggam tangan istrinya dan mengecupnya, Ichigo berucap lirih

''Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluarga kecil kita. Aku tahu.. Maafpun masih tidak cukup untuk mewakili semuanya. Seandainya aku dapat memutar waktu kembali, aku akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Maaf.''

Air mata tidak dapat terbendung lagi ketika Ichigo menyaksikan orang-orang yang ia cintai tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Ini benar-benar bagai mimpi buruk untuknya. Seandainya ia dapat bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, ia akan bangun secepat mungkin. Namun apa daya, inilah kenyataan yang ada. Ini sudah ke-4 kalinya Ichigo menangis. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping melihat istri dan anaknya yang tidak berdaya seperti ini.

''Maafkan aku Rukia.'' Tangis Ichigo terisak.

''I- Ichi.''

''Ru.. Rukia ?''

Perlahan-lahan manik amthys milik Rukia pun terlihat. Ichigo tersenyum senang ketika melihat Rukianya telah sadar.

''Rukia, kau sudah sadar ?'' Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

''I.. ini dimana?''

''Kau ada di ruang perawatan sekarang. Tadi kau pingsan karena kelelahan.'' Ujar Ichigo di sertai senyuman lembutnya.

Rukia menatap mata sembab suaminya raihnya wajah sendu Ichigo terssebut.

''Kau... Menangis ?''

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya tersebut. Ichigo hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. Tidak usah berbicarapun Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo tadi menangis. Dengan lembut, dI elusnya rambut orange suaminya tersebut. Kebiasaan Rukia ketika Ichigo sedang sedih.

''Maafkan aku, Ichi.'' Ucap Rukia lirih

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Di lihatnya mata Rukia yang sudah berkaca-kaca dengan wajah sendunya. Ichigo segera menggenggam tangan istrinya tersebut

''Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf. Akulah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata kasar padamu-'' Ichigo tersenyum lembut sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus istrinya.

''-Aku benar-benar bodoh karena Aku tidak paham dengan kondisimu saat ini. Aku tahu rasa sakitmu saat melihat putri kecil kita dalam keadaan seperti sangatlah berat. Aku mau kita berdamai sekarang. Maukah kau memaafkanku, hem ?''

Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu membuat Rukia merasa terharu. Dianggukannya kepalanya tersebut. Ichigo tersenyum lembut ketika Rukia mau memaafkannya. Inilah cara mereka untuk memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Saling memahami itu sangat di perlukan untuk sebuah hubungan yang romantis.

''Nah.. Sekarang kau harus makan. Ishida-san bilang kau dehidrasi dan kelelahan, jadi kau harus makan.''

''tapi..''

''hey, kau mau menolak lagi, hem.''

Rukia terkekeh ketika melihat kerutan permanen yang muncul di dahi suaminya. Ichigo ikut tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya sudah dapat kembali tertawa walaupun sedikit.

#Rin_Iko#

Hari ini tepat seminggu Yuki terbaring koma dan hari ini juga hari ke-4 Rukia di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Teman-teman Ichigo dari Soul Society seperti Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji dan yang lainnya juga ikut membantu Ichigo di sini. Seperti bergantian untuk menjaga Yuki atau Rukia. Tidak lupa Byakuya, Urahara, dan Yoruichi yang juga ikut membantu.

Hari ini yang bertugas menunggu Yuki adalah Hitsugaya & Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sesekali akan menengok keadaan juga, Yuki merupakan bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya. Jadi ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Yuki. Sementara itu Matsumoto sibuk membaca majalah fashion. Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang melihat Fukutaichounya tersebut.

''hey.. bisa tidak kau juga ikut memantau keadaan Yuki ?'' Ujar Hitsugaya melirik Matsumoto

''ara.. Taichou.. Aku kan sedang membaca majalah fashion terbaru. Aku juga ikut membantu kok. Tenang saja.''

Hitsugaya menggeram frustasi melihat tingkah Fukutaichounya tersebut. Ya.. Biarlah. Yang penting dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Diam pun itu sudah menjadi kesenangannya. Hitsugaya kembali memantau keadaan keponakan kecilnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, di ruang perawatan Rukia terlihat Hinamori Momo yang asyik menyisir rambut raven Rukia. Momo jauh lebih telaten di bandingkan Matsumoto. Itu dia kenapa Hitsugaya menyuruh Momo untuk ada di ruangan Rukia saja.

Momo merapikan sedikit rambut Rukia. Setelah di rasanya cukup, ia memberikan jepit berbentuk bunga sebagai pemanis.

''Nah, sudah selesai. Wahhh... Rukia-san terlihat cantik sekali jika rambutnya di ikat.'' Ucap Momo kagum. Rukia tersipu malu mendengar perkataan fukutaichou divisi 5 itu. Di sunggingkannya senyum lembut milinya.

''Arigatou, Momo-san. Kau juga cantik.''

''tetapi... kenapa aku belum memiliki pacar ya.''

Sesaat Rukia mengernyit bingung, namun akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Melihat keakraban Rukia dan Momo membuat Ichigo tersenyum senang. Di hampirinya mereka

''Cantik sekali istriku ini.'' Puji Ichigo secara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar Ichigo memuji dirinya, Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Rukia.

''I... Ichi.''

''ehem.. Maaf kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu melihat Shiro-chan dan Matsumoto-san permisi.''

''Terima kasih momo-san.'' Ujar Ichigo

Momo hanya tersenyum senang dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

''Kau ini.. Membuatku malu saja.'' Rukia mencoba memarahi suaminya. Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

''emm.. Ichi,''

''hem ?''

''Bolehkah aku ke tempat Yuki ?''

Sesaat Ichigo terdiam di tempat mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Sudah 4 hari ini Ichigo melarang Rukia untuk tidak menengok Yuki dulu. Karena Ichigo tahu jika Rukia melihat keadaan Yuki, pasti dia akan kembali sedih. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Rukia sedikit menarik lengan baju suaminya.

''Aku mohon Ichi. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya. Aku janji tidak akan merenung lagi seperti waktu itu. Kumohon.''

Melihat wajah memohon istrinya, membuat Ichigo semakin tidak tega untuk terus menerus melarang Rukia pergi ke tempat putrinya di rawat. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya.

''baiklah.''

''benarkah itu ?''

''iya. Tapi berjanjilah kita akan kembali setelah kau melihat keadaannya. Karena kesehatanmu belum pulih. Mengerti ?''

Rukia menganggukan kepala mantap mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Ichigo segera mengambil kursi roda dan kemudian mendudukan Rukia di kursi roda tersebut. Setelah di rasa nyaman, Ichigo mendorong kursi roda tersebut menuju ke tempat ruang rawat khusus di mana Yuki di rawat.

Momo mengernyit heran ketika memantau keadaan Yuki. Sesaat ia melihat tangan bocah kecil itu bergerak. Hitsugaya yang kebetulan memperhatikan momo menghampirinya.

''Apa ada yang aneh, Momo ?''

Tanya hitsugaya ketika melihat Momo yang terlihat begitu intens menatap Yuki.

''ahh tidak. Aku hanya merasa tadi tangan Yuki-chan bergerak sedikit.''

''benarkah ?'' Hitsugaya mencoba memastikan dengan melihat Yuki juga.

''mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku shiro-chan.''

Tidak, tunggu. Tadi Hitsugaya merasa ada pergerakan dari Yuki. Hanya saja tidak selalu. Sesaat tadi jari yang bergerak adalah telunjuk lalu sekarang jari manis. Tapi...

'_apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' _ batin hitsugaya.

''gyaaaa... RUKIA-CHANNN''

Mendengar teriakan tersebut membuat Hitsugaya dan Momo melihat ke arah suara Matsumoto. Terlihat Rukia yang tengah duduk di kursi roda sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah teman-temannya tersebut. Dengan ganasnya, Matsumoto memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Tentu saja Ichigo membelalakan matanya melihat istri mungilnya di peluk sedemikian erat. Dengan segera Hitsugaya menarik baju Matsumoto dari belakang.

''Jangan membuat nyawa orang memendek hanya karena pelukan supermu itu, Matsumoto.''

''ahahahaha... Gomen ya Rukia chan. Aku senang melihatmu sudah bisa keluar dari ruang perawatan. Heehehe.''

Rukia hanya tersenyum manis menjawab permintaan maaf temannya tersebut. Sebenarnya tadi hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawanya. Sebagai suami,Ichigo menatap sebal pada si pelaku pembuat sekaratnya sang istri karena pelukan maut tersebut.

Momo yang melihat kehadiran Rukia tersenyum menyambut.

''kau mau melihat Yuki-chan, Rukia-san ?''

''iya. ''

Momo segera menarik kursi roda Rukia. Dapat Rukia lihat di sana putri mungilnya masih sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Pucat dan sayu. Rukia mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Yuki walaupun hanya lewat kaca. Sembari mengusap kaca tersebut Rukia berucap lirih.

''Ibu di sini, sayang.''

Mendengar ucapan Rukia, momo segera memeluk temannya tersebut. Sebagai wanita, Momo tahu apa yang Rukia rasakan walaupun dia belum menjadi seorang ibu dan miris, itulah yang Momo rasakan.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Rukia terjingkat melihat putrinya.

''I.. Ichi.. Lihat tangan Yuki bergerak.''

''be.. benarkah ?''

''Iya. Lihatlah.''

Ichigo, Matsumoto, dan hitsugaya segera menghampiri Rukia dan Momo. Dengan intens mereka melihat ke arah Yuki. Dan benar saja tangan Yuki bergerak-gerak.

'_Yuki...'_

**To Be Continued**

**Ahahahaha... gimana kerasa garing gak..?**

**#banget, Rin#**

**Uweeeeeeeee... tega nian si Raiko ini. Yang biki cerita kan lu, koplakkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**

**#eh iye. Lupa#**

**Di sni kesannya si ichi ooc bngt yak. Dah gtu byakuyanya juga kurang. Maaf ya minna...**

**Ichigo: setau gue ni ye, gue kagak pernah nangis gaje kayak gtu thu.**

**Rin_Iko: Iye.. iye kite tau kok. Ganteng-ganteng banyak mulut ni bocah.**

**Ichigo: apeeeeeeeeeeeee... belum tau kalo gue udah ngamuk ye..**

**Rin_ iko: iye.. iye... kite tarik deh kata-kata kite.**

**Oh iya, ini aq persembahin buat para anak-anak q yg tercinta. ''EMAK SAYANG KALIAN''**

**Readers: cuihhhhh...**

**Emmm.. ini bisa di bilang karya saya yang ke-2. Untuk because of you yg di edit ulang nunggu giliran yak.**

**Iko: oh iya, mau nambahin nih. Buat ntar kalo (ada) yg ngeflame jgn harap saya dan RINKO meladeni ya. Tapi kalo mau di ladeni ya boleh aja lewat PM atau apapun. Sekali lagi, saya akan meladeni kalau anda mau menantang.**

**Rin: ngeri ahh bang. Merusak fic karya gue aje lu.**

**Iko: iye.. iye.. yg ngetik bnyk bawel.**

**Rin: hohoho..**

**Oke dah banyak bacot saya. Yg mau lanjut silahkan kirim ke rumah saya.**

**Iko: ke mana aja boleh kok...**

**SARAN & KRITIK sangat di butuhkan.**

**Okeeeeeeeeee... ja neeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Iko: see u babai**


End file.
